In recent years, electronics have been subject to a gradual trend of downsizing and thinning. Accordingly, new semiconductor packages suitable for use in the manufacture of downsized and thinned electronic devices have come into the market. To accomplish this, a variety of manufacturing processes are continuously being developed for new semiconductor packages, and the thickness of semiconductor chips are continuously being reduced.
A typical manufacturing process of a semiconductor package includes steps of bonding of a semiconductor die to a basic frame such as, for example, a lead frame or a printed circuit board (PCB), electrically connecting the semiconductor die and the basic frame to each other by means of a wire bonding or bumping technology, and molding the assembly within a protective resin.
As the thickness of the semiconductor die to be packaged decreases, there is an increasing problem of warpage in the semiconductor die due to thermal expansion that may occur, for example, after bonding of the semiconductor die onto the basic frame, or after bonding the semiconductor die onto the substrate.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.